


Red Claws and Lascivious Behavior

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Byleth Eats People, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light Masochism, Post-Time Skip, Yea It's Another Dragon Byleth Fic and What're You Gonna Do About It? Stop Me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Hresvelgs are the last known bloodline to possess the skill of Dragon Charming, an ability thought to be inconsequential due to the notable lack of dragons in present times.Edelgard finds a way to make use of it by bringing Byleth to her side to fight for the Empire during the war.There are a few key issues that come with forcing an unhinged creature to do your bidding.-or-My completely self-indulgent jumble of a fic written because I like feral dragon ladies.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 15
Kudos: 111
Collections: Anonymous





	Red Claws and Lascivious Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> The whole fic is pretty disjointed and I apologize in advance for any confusion.

The truly desperate dig their own graves out of fear of their sins reaching them, whether it be the result of a conscious mind or not. 

People who have nothing left to lose are so, so dangerous, for there are no longer any limits to what they can and will do. 

Edelgard was desperate. 

There was no one among her army who for a moment agreed with her actions at the moment, she had taken her leave of Garreg Mach burdened with the knowledge that her friends may never find anything left of her save for the remnants of her entrails. 

And with that the emperor was content, she had fallen into her own forced complacency without struggle or question. 

She had set out with little to her person. Her typical regalia shed and replaced with lighter dress, more befitting of the average commoner than the ruler of Adrestia. She was armed solely with a simple sword that hung from the hip, its protesting scabbard knocking against her calves as she walked. 

When she had set out, the sun had been sending sad beams through a haze of swampy clouds in a slow attempt to melt the blankets of packed snow that had formed along the earth, though rudely uprooted from its place along trails and paths. 

Now the moon had climbed the stars to take its counterpart’s place, casting ominous shadows upon the forest. Lashing gales waved the long claws of barren trees, howling their woes to a clear night sky. 

Snow crunched underfoot with her steady gait, sticking to her boots and melting to water against the leather. A lantern was clutched, white-knuckled, in her grip; its fire dancing and spitting embers within its glass confines. It spread its golden light just far enough to frighten away pairs of hungry eyes looking for night-blinded prey. 

Though it would mean little when Edelgard eventually found what she had come seeking.

She felt the stare on the back of her neck, it had weighed heavily there since the sun fled, not frightened by her awareness. The gaze that bore into her belonged to the forest’s owner, and she knew this well. 

Edelgard proceeded along unhurriedly, for she had gotten herself lost some time ago. 

It was intentional, the further she wandered into this particular forest the more it would ensnare her within the labyrinth of thick trees. The trail she left through the snow had been concealed; she had checked once. That too, was intentional. 

She knew she had piqued the interest of the careful eyes that stalked her. She had business here, not a common affair, and she needed a particular audience. 

This was her way of requesting it, as professionally as she could manage.

Edelgard had no grasp on how long she had been walking, though the cold was beginning to seep through her cloak, sticking its icy fingers through the fabric and its partner; the frigid winds, made matters no more pleasant. 

Her legs ached with a want for reprieve, the ground here was virtually untouched by humanity and those who dared to tread it likely hadn’t had the privilege of saying so for long. 

There was the sound of something solid hitting the snow behind her, loud and deliberate. She dared not turn around, and instead forced herself to continue forward not acknowledging the overwhelming presence that breathed down her neck. 

Footfalls not her own trailed closely after Edelgard, matching her pace step for step. 

The emperor arrived at a clearing, the first of its kind so far, where the moon spilled onto the ground in liquidy rays and caught on the falling snowflakes, basking her in its embrace.

The shadow she cast onto the layer of milky snow was not alone and next to it was one that stretched longer than her own, though before she could try to make more sense of the shapes that comprised it; the dark silhouette darted away without a sound. 

“ _Brave of you, to come here so very much alone...so very vulnerable._ ” The voice that spoke was feminine, gentle and slow; inviting in much the same way bright, pretty colors veil lethal poisons. 

Edelgard swallowed thickly, testing the weight of her own tongue. 

“Would you have preferred I arrived with an army? I doubt even you would escape without scathe.”

The trees were basked in blackness, but Edelgard saw a figure perched lazily on one of the branches. There was hardly much she could distinguish from her position, but the reflective nature of the creature’s eyes peered back at her like two green moons. 

“ _Be that as it may, at the very least you would have had a chance at a dignified death; through something that perhaps could have been called a battle. Now, you have nothing that awaits you but a squealing fate underneath my claws,_ ” The voice seemed very pleased with this claim, for its owner sat up straightly. “ _Still, you have come here, seemingly knowing what you would find. For that, I will reward you with the inquiry: why have you sought me out?_ ” 

“I am Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg, I rule the lands of Adrestia.” Her tone did not waver, she had rehearsed this meeting and no idle threats would intimidate her out of her objective. “And I have come to bring you into the service of the Empire.” 

The two eyes blinked, before the creature let out a shorted, hissing sound that Edelgard came to recognize as a chuckle.

“ _You have come to me seeking my_ fealty?” The voice thundered, and the suddenness of it made Edelgard recoil. The figure leapt from the tree and disappeared into the darkness. 

The emperor at first, mistakenly, thought that the creature had fled, but then started as her lantern was snatched from her grip and shattered somewhere far away where the flames died out on the snow. 

She was left unarmed against the bleakness of night. 

The two, near glowing, eyes reappeared directly before her and Edelgard took an instinctual step backwards nearly tripping over her own boots. 

“ _Did you think this would miraculously end well for you? Or perhaps you had some sort of death-wish from the beginning and wanted me to fulfill it._ ”

“Neither.”

“ _Then, pray tell, will be your last words, little emperor? You came quite a way just to die in my jaws. Consider my keeping of your memory an act of gratitude for providing me an easy meal._ ” 

“I know why you hide yourself away, and I know who has forced a life lived in moonlight upon you.” Edelgard did not know if the creature would listen but she continued to speak, as level as she could bear, to the form before her. “I know you have a score you’ve long wanted to settle, and I come offering you a chance at it.”

There was a pause between them, where Edelgard stared steadily into the creature’s eyes. 

“ _You are the one who raised your blade to the Goddess, I presume._ ” 

“Yes.”

The creature paced in a tight circle around her, its gait odd enough that Edelgard wondered if it might be lame. 

“ _I’ve heard of your ambitions, of the war that you’ve created. I admire your heresy, for there are not many living heretics, as you well know_.” 

“You are one of them, that much we have in common.” She replied, though it ended shortly as she felt something scaly and alive running around her waist. A tail.

“ _Even still…_ ”

Those eyes came to a stop before her, and Edelgard saw the creature break out into a wide, wicked grin. Her heart leapt at the sight and frantically beat a rhythm against her ribcage.

“ _I have no interest in taking orders from a mortal, though I commend your efforts in trying to seduce me to your cause._ ” 

The creature came closer still, till Edelgard could see the mismatched coloration of the creature’s irises. 

“ _Farewell, little Hresvleg_.”

The jaws of the creature parted and lunged for her throat. Time seemed to drag, slowing with Edelgard’s drawing of breath. 

“Halt.” The magic flowed through her fingertips as she placed them right underneath the creature’s jawline, pressing into the surprisingly soft skin there. The purple glow from the rune gave off just enough light to illuminate the surprise written across beautiful features. 

The creature...no _dragon_ , she corrected as there was no doubt in Edelgard’s mind now, stopped just short of sinking those fangs into her neck, frozen where the emperor held it.

It set loose another of those hissing sounds, though this time there was no humor behind it. 

A slitted pupil flicked up to stare at her, Edelgard felt nothing as she met its gaze.

“Step back.”

And so it did.

“ _What...are you-”_

“I had wanted to do this more diplomatically, as I have a great deal of respect for anyone who stands against the preachings of a false goddess,” she explains, still guiding the dragon backwards with the beckons of her fingers. “Though, it has become clear to me that you aren’t deserving of that much.”

Edelgard felt the pulsing, vibrating muscles that coiled with the low snarls of the dragon. She knew that it was confused but still seeking an opportunity to snap her head off between its teeth. If she faltered for even a moment, she would surely die here. 

“ _Dragon...Charmer…_ ” Its voice was nearly unintelligible through the large huffs of air it breathed, sounding not unlike the production of fresh steam, a combination of heat and water that spoke of aggravation. 

“If you had bothered to see me as anything more than your prey, you would have figured _that_ out much sooner. You’ve grown cocky and arrogant with time, and you suffer for it now.” 

She came to a stop, and the dragon mimicked her, never once letting go of their locked gazes.

“Kneel.”

At this, the dragon seemed to come back to itself; snapping its jaws together in a loud _pop_ accompanied by a growl that clicked and snapped thickly within its throat, sounds that were altogether completely alien. 

It struggled against her command, against her touch, but Edelgard kept their contact firm and gradually; though it twitched and thrashed, the dragon fell to the snow on one knee. 

“Lower your head.”

The neck of the beast twisted from one side to another inhumanly, and it brought a consistent rumble to the air around them, so deep that Edelgard felt it in her own chest. Eventually, however, it did relent; head hanging low and moonlight catching on the long, wild tendrils of its hair. 

“You will serve me until I have conquered the Church. You will be a weapon that obeys my every command until this war is brought to a close. If I tell you to kill, you will kill. If I tell you to follow, you will follow. If I order you to your knees and tell you to _beg_ like a dog, you will.”

There was a breathy, nickering sound then as the dragon’s shoulders shook with laughter. It was an awful thing that raised the hairs on her neck, and Edelgard almost ordered it to stop. 

“ _You are more foolish than I gave credit for._ ” It spoke slowly, underneath its breath. “ _Your magic is weaker than the others of your rotten bloodline. If you think you’ll be able to tame a monster such as I, then I welcome your challenge._ ” 

It forced its head upward, fighting her earlier command, just enough to meet her eye once more. One sparkled a sapphire blue while the other was an emerald green. 

“ _I will play this game of yours, Charmer. Hold onto my leash for as long as you dare._ ”

And so, that was how she met Byleth.

  
  


* * *

The clanging of metal upon metal rang out across the battlefield. The acrid scent of smoke and blood was ubiquitous amongst them. 

Aymr was deft in her hands, beating against chest plates and slicing through the hides of unfortunate calvary horses. Hubert shouted orders over the chaos, his voice normally a low purr, now raised to hoarsely command their troops.

It was a disaster. 

Edelgard was a strong leader, she had been raised so her whole life to rise above the discord of any situation, but this was absolute madness.

Their formation had fallen to pieces near instantly, and since then she had been forced into allowing her army to deal with her failure in leadership as best they could against the tide of their much more organized enemies. 

She glanced forward after pulling her axe free from a dead soldier's flesh to see a swarm of bodies being blasted into the air before her along with a fresh spout of flames, a clicking, eerie laugh rang out from ahead. 

At least someone was enjoying themselves.

Byleth was everywhere at once, wildly tearing her way through the enemy force, having forgone her sword in the midst of battle ( _again_ ) in favor of her stout claws that aimed solely for the head as she slashed and cut into the throats of whoever she happened upon. Smoke fell from her lips in foggy streams, and it was apparent that she was the cause of the random fires. 

Edelgard had forced her own soldiers into wearing red sashes tied round their arms in order to make it clearer to the dragon just who she was meant to be killing, which Edelgard had discovered through horrible experience, was very much necessary. 

She had put Byleth at the forefront of their formation, and she had run ahead without prompt and set off the sparks to ignite their current mayhem with her recklessness, both literally and metaphorically. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


They overtook the bandit commander, just before Edelgard felt her army may drop from exhaustion. 

She ordered them to begin their trek back to base while she turned back to the aftermath of the battle.

It was easy enough to find Byleth, hovering over one of the bodies that had been stripped of its armor, tearing through the gash in the corpse’s side with bloodied hands and claws. The wet sounds of intestines and organs being pulled loose and chewed makes her want to retch, but Edelgard kept her composure.

One side of the dragon’s face was decorated with ashen scales which grew larger the further down they were; her face was flecked with smaller ones while the ones on her arms and hands were more like spikes. Her right leg was perfectly human, while the other was more like that of a wyvern’s. Her hindclaws held most of her weight as she knelt next to the body. 

When she saw Edelgard approaching she lifted the dismembered hand of the dead soldier, waving it at her with a blood-stained smile. 

“You look angry, should I be scared, Your Majesty?” 

“Very.”

Byleth returned to the corpse, sticking her hand and the part of her arm _into_ it, rummaging within the body for something. She let out a burring noise when she found what she was looking for and pulled her hand free from the lifeless body along with a fresh torrent of blood and flesh. 

It was the soldier’s heart, and she situated herself onto one knee and held the muscle up to Edelgard with two dripping hands and a perfect view of every fang in her mouth. 

“Then please accept my _heartfelt_ apologies for whatever I have done to prod your ire.”

Edelgard wanted to cuff her, but knew that Byleth would likely hit her back and only one of them had ever been able to shred through armies bare-handed.

“Are you aware that you are meant to wait for my orders before charging off into the thick of battle? Or are you _trying_ to irritate me?”

Byleth’s grin only grew wider, pushing into her cheek enough to look wolfish. She rocked onto her heels and uncoiled to her full length, which placed her a good head above Edelgard even with her improper, too-forward-leaning posture. 

“Both, of course,” She tossed her prize over the shoulder where it hit the ground somewhere behind them. “There was no need to delay the inevitable, you always send me in on my own anyways.” 

“You don’t always know what the enemy is planning, pulling foolish stunts like that will get even _you_ killed someday.”

Byleth laughed, right in her face; because she knew that Edelgard fucking _hated_ that sound. It was airy and deranged and just... _Byleth_. 

“Please don’t play coy, Your Majesty,” She continued, her voice becoming lost in a low, playful growl. She leaned down to whisper in Edelgard’s ear and she smelled the blood on her breath. “I get the feeling you _like_ to watch me. Isn’t it nice to see your enemies scream and run away with their bodies ablaze?”

She had the nerve to press closer, daring Edelgard to Charm her into _shutting up_. Her tail coiled around her waist, it was the only part of her that’s not covered in blood.

“I knew you were staring at me, so I tried to put on a show. Did it work? Does watching me fight get you all we-”

Edelgard did finally hit her, a slap that fell cleanly across her face and Byleth rolled her head to the side with the blow. She knew that it was always the dragon’s end goal to get underneath her skin, and try as Edelgard might to not allow it, she usually succeeded. 

She grabbed Byleth by the collar before she could fully react and pulled her down so they were eye level. 

“I suggest you find the reins to your tongue before I rip it from your throat.” 

Byleth’s smirk turned into a snarl, suddenly, and the light fled from her eyes. The way she could snap from one mood to another without missing a beat was...creepy, and there was no other word for it, truthfully. 

“ _I’d mind myself if I were you, Hresvelg,_ ” She replied in a rumble, parting her lips in something that couldn’t really be called a smile. “ _One more slip of your hand and you might not be able to_ stop _me from chewing it off_.” 

She was a menace. Always quick to tease and bite, pushing her boundaries any time Edelgard wasn’t there to physically restrain her, and yet the first to become riled when things didn’t go her way. 

Completely childish. 

Maybe she was too for letting a monster into their ranks.

But she couldn’t dismiss her just yet, there were still many vicious battles ahead of them, and who was Edelgard to lie to herself?

A very small, minuscule, part of her did like the brutality of the dragon; for she was never allowed to show any herself. 

However that was all she was fond of when it came to Byleth, because she knew one day she would meet her end at those bloody hands. 

A fair price for a strong weapon. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Edelgard had been plucking her way through some book she’d been trying to read for the past month in what little spare time she had when she heard the scratching at her door. 

It was the unmistakable sound of claws grating on wood, and it made her sigh, long and deep before she swung her legs out of the bed and, begrudgingly, forced herself to stand.

There were only a few precious minutes she had before the lock on her door would be picked, or worse, the door would simply be wrenched from its hinges or reduced to splinters. It was all dependent on her luck, which wasn’t the best if she was being honest.

She turned the knob and lifted her tired gaze to meet the dragon’s. 

“What?” She asked, not bothering to give her anything more than the fewest syllables she could manage. 

She was dressed in only a shift. Why she was walking around in such clothing, Edelgard didn’t know, nor did she care enough to spend too much energy thinking on. She had a strange look to her that made her want to slam the door and crawl back underneath her sheets. 

But she didn’t, or rather, she _couldn’t_ because Goddess knew what sort of mischief Byleth would get up to if Edelgard didn’t entertain her. 

“Always so direct,” Byleth replied, and her tail brushed against the floor with her amusement. “It’s one of the things I like about you, you know.”

“If you have no urgent need of me, _leave_.” 

“Oh, but I _do_ need you.” She spread her smug grin across her face and Edelgard regretted opening the door. “May I come in?”

Edelgard pushed the door enough for the dragon to brush past, and closed it knowing that there would likely be no manner of peace for her tonight. 

“What is this about, Byleth?” She asked, picking her book up from where she abandoned it on her desk and settling herself back onto the bed. 

“I’d like to request something of you.”

Edelgard felt her weight hit the mattress and lifted her eyes to watch Byleth crawl over to her, slowly and gauging the emperor’s reaction with a slitted stare. She was cautious about it, and rightfully so, because Edelgard reached underneath a pillow to produce the knife she always kept hidden away there. 

It had been a few moons ago when Byleth was last in her room like this, and it had ended badly for the both of them. 

Edelgard still remembered jolting up in a cold sweat, panting and shaken from a particularly vivid nightmare that still clung to her even in waking. 

Byleth had been there, in the darkness, perched on her hips like a gargoyle with a glimmer in her wide eyes.

Edelgard didn’t have enough time to process the jolt of instinctive fear that ran through her before the dragon had a hand around her neck and another over her mouth, cooing sweet nothings to her as she tightened her grip on Edelgard’s throat. 

She had leaned forward, dug her teeth into Edelgard’s shoulder, and _pulled_ , while the emperor screamed into Byleth’s hand; where there wasn’t enough air to carry the sound. 

They had struggled, but Edelgard bit her; right in the webbing between her thumb and index finger, and Charmed her into stopping. 

From there she doesn’t recall much, just that she had lost control of herself and left Byleth gasping on the ground in a slowly spreading pool of her own blood and since then she never again slept with her door unlocked or without a weapon in close reach. 

Needless to say, she was more keen on stabbing the dragon before hearing her out. 

However, upon seeing Edelgard with the knife - or maybe the panicked look in her eyes - she halted. 

“Stay over there.” The emperor kept her voice level, but felt her hands begin to tremble. There was an ugly, scarred area on her shoulder that still held the impressions of the dragon’s teeth, and she wouldn’t let there ever be another. “I’m in no mood for your jests, so tell me what you want or get out.” 

Byleth shifted where she was, staring pointedly at the blade with a widening smile. 

“It’s something a bit embarrassing for me to say,” She wasn’t embarrassed at all. “But…”

  
  


* * *

  
  


There were stories about the “Ashen Demon” that were told to young children, Edelgard included, to frighten them out of ever contemplating the thought of rebelling against the Goddess. 

A dragon - a servant of Sothis - that bared its fangs to the heavens was struck down and left to die, its ochre blood spilling out onto the earth and forever cursed into losing its control over the flow of time. It became something of a half-mortal and hunted by the Knights for years...or something along those lines.

Edelgard once listened, enthralled by that tale, for she had been a devout believer in the teachings of Seiros. Time changed all things, however. 

And now that “Demon” was nothing more than a pitiful beast who had, rather humanly, succumbed to her own desire.

It was difficult to concentrate on the novel she had clutched in one hand, and her attention was repeatedly drawn back to the same sentence she just couldn’t fully absorb over Byleth’s whimpering. 

Her head was on Edelgard’s chest, thrown back so that the cornflower and mint flyaways tickled where they met her skin. 

Byleth’s shift had been discarded and was lying somewhere in a heap on the ground, leaving her bare in the dim candlelight. Her thighs were spread and the innermost portion of the skin was damp with her desire as Edelgard rubbed circles not quite on her clit. 

She brushed the bundle of nerves with the tip of her finger occasionally, but never gave her the release she had come seeking.

And Byleth was getting more wound up by the second. 

Her breathing had grown labored and short some time ago, and she had taken to growling her displeasure. When that didn’t work she adopted a new method, which she was employing now; whining and trying to buck her hips into Edelgard’s touch. 

It was mostly futile. 

When she lifted her waist upwards, Edelgard pulled her fingers back until she settled. Then she would resume the agony of running her fingers, coated with Byleth’s arousal, just out of reach of her core. 

“A-Ah...erm, Edelgard...y-you have to-”

“I _have_ to do nothing,” she replied disinterestedly, finally managing to turn the page of her book one-handed. “You came to me asking for assistance, and I’m providing it.”

Byleth fell silent at that. For once, she wasn’t grinning or making any quips, too lost in Edelgard’s ministrations to focus on much else.

It was...amusing to finally see the dragon rendered speechless and at her mercy. Edelgard’s Charm was one thing, Byleth _expected_ her to use it and as a result she still managed to be a nuisance while under its influence. 

When she was like this, however, she likely hadn’t anticipated Edelgard to be so malevolent. 

Her claws were weapons designed to shred through flesh, a facet of the creature she once was. Unfortunately for Byleth, they were also dangerous to her as well; which made the act of pleasuring herself difficult. 

Or so she claimed. 

Edelgard knew that the dragon was clever, and had likely been using her claws as an excuse to get the emperor to engage in the scandalous act of masturbating her. Maybe she thought Edelgard would grow flustered at the idea and blush while shyly defiling her hands with the task, or just outright refuse in her embarrassment. 

It didn’t matter either way, because she was trapped in the situation now and Edelgard intended to punish her for it.

She pressed two fingers down on Byleth’s clit, and the dragon let out a choked gasp. Were those _tears_ in her eyes? The poor thing. 

“E-Edelgard...would you just _fucking_ -” Byleth cut herself off before she could continue, her words morphing into a low snarl.

“You’re in no position to make demands.” Edelgard slammed the book closed and set it off to the side; no point in trying to read it if the dragon was just going to keep distracting her. “Get on your back.”

Byleth cried out as Edelgard pulled her hand away, but obeyed regardless, her hair splaying out on the crimson sheets as she stared up at the emperor with eyes blown wide with her lust. 

Edelgard held her weight on her knees and hovered over Byleth so that she could feel the erect peaks of her nipples brushing against her chest. She thrust two fingers within the dragon and watched as a shudder rocked through her and she shut her eyes, balling her hands into the fabric of Edelgard’s sheets. 

Oh, she was rather pretty like this. 

Edelgard decided she liked it when Byleth squirmed underneath her.

The dragon’s tail curled around her thigh, and it sparked a note of curiosity within the emperor as she reached down and found purchase on the smooth scales there. Byleth’s eyes shot open and Edelgard saw something that could only be called fear wash over her.

“Edelgard wait, don’t-” 

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as the emperor tugged harshly on her tail, a smirk finding its way to her face when Byleth arched her back, pressing their breasts together and let out a breathless moan. 

“It’s embarrassing how pathetic you are,” Edelgard said cooly, sitting back on her knees to use her thumb to rub circles on Byleth’s clit while her fingers set a languid pace within her. The dragon mewled when she gave another pull to her tail. “All of that teasing, just so you can spread your legs and cry when someone finally _fucks_ you.” 

Byleth gave her a delirious grin, grinding her hips to match the pace of Edelgard’s thrusting in an overzealous manner. 

Her name fell from the dragon’s lips as she clenched around the emperor’s digits, her body trembling with her excitement. 

But Edelgard has no pity for her.

She slowed her fingers and withdrew them, staring down at Byleth with a completely passive expression as the dragon’s beam fades and is replaced with irritated confusion.

Edelgard cupped the dragon’s chin with her unsullied hand, staring into her eyes and searching for any trace of possible resistance. 

“Beg.”

Byleth’s muddled mind likely doesn’t process the command at first, as she blinked owlishly up at her as if it hadn’t clicked in her head yet. 

When it does, Byleth narrowed her eyes and stared right back at Edelgard defiantly, but when the emperor didn't falter she began to grow restless, looking anywhere but at her. Edelgard watched her weigh her options before she set her jaw (and if Edelgard wasn’t there to bear witness she would have never believed it to be possible), and blushed. 

“ _Please…”_ It was quietly spoken in between her teeth with a hiss, and she couldn’t even bear to meet her eye as she said it.

Edelgard pulled her tail hard enough to make her whimper.

“That isn’t very convincing,” she replied. “We can stop now, if you’d like.”

Byleth cut her a furtive glance, a desperate one, before catching her lip on one of her elongated incisors and returning her gaze back to the side.

She spread her thighs further apart, so Edelgard received an even better look at the dripping mess she had become, and whined. 

“Your _Majesty_.” It was never a good thing when Byleth addressed her that way, but she looked so compliant and submissive now that it didn’t matter. “Please...I need you inside of me…”

Edelgard traced the surface of her clit unhurriedly. She couldn’t deny her enjoyment of the situation. She could never view Byleth romantically, simply because she found the dragon _annoying_ , but like this? She was cute, willing, and pliable. Everything in stark contrast to the creature she had met on a wintry night, and the one that made easy threats on her life.

She was tame and wanton; and Edelgard found that aspect of her much more appealing. For once, she felt as if she had some sort of control over her.

Byleth’s thighs quivered from their place against Edelgard’s and she humored the dragon, resuming her pleasuring of her with more intent. As much fun as it had been to have her like this, she didn’t care to spend the rest of her evening with her fingers covered in slick. 

Byleth tilted her head back and panted with relief, her breasts heaving with the rapid swell of her chest. 

Her cunt was tight around Edelgard’s fingers, and the emperor couldn’t help the light laughter that fell from her as the dragon came, bucking her hips and arching her back with a moan. 

She pumped her fingers idly while Byleth came down from her high, and then sat back and watched the clouded look fall from her eyes. 

“Hm, I’m through with you,” she jerked her head towards the door. “You’re dismissed.” 

Byleth shoved herself onto her feet and scanned the room before making to grab her shift from where she had tossed it carelessly earlier. 

“Leave it,” Edelgard spoke slowly, a cruel idea beginning to force its way to the forefront of her mind.

Byleth stared at her for a long moment, the garment hanging from one of her claws, before Edelgard could hear the growl building in her throat. “ _I’m indecent._ ”

“You were indecent in coming here,” Edelgard replied casually. “You’ll be indecent in leaving as well. Your room is on the first floor? Then I suggest you be careful in returning, lest someone catch sight of you.” 

She slammed the door hard enough to shake the frame on her way out. 

**Author's Note:**

> My goblin brain wanted this and I made the mistake of listening to it. I'm crawling back into my cave now. 
> 
> Cheers.


End file.
